


toblerone a

by orphan_account



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: toblerone a - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: toblerone a
Relationships: toblerone a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	toblerone a

**Author's Note:**

> toblerone a

toblerone, a, my favourite kinda chocolate  
yeah  
yeah  
yeah  
*dum dum ba dum*  
yeah  
yeah  
yeah  
*tssshhh*  
toblerone, a, my favourite kinda chocolate  
creamy, chunky, go-go-goo-go-go *tsss*  
*dam dam*  
toblerone  
*dam dam*  
fuck  
*dam da-dam*  
peeeeeeeee  
*dam dam*  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> toblerone a


End file.
